


The Little Death

by amazonstorm



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: How do you have sex with a Greeed?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I was running on no sleep and binge watching OOO, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, it just kind of popped in there, yes ladies and gentlemen I really did write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Maki and Kazari in front of Dr. Maki's wierd painting.  Yes. In THAT way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Death

"Could you please move the doll? It's unsettling to have it watch us."

 

"You were the one who insisted upon doing it in front of the painting…. stop that…"

 

"I thought you liked it when I did that." Kazari mewled slightly and lifted himself up enough to kiss Maki full on the mouth and then licked his ear again. "But seriously, the painting is one thing, but the doll…"

 

"The doll stays…" Maki paused and let out a gasp of pleasure, as Kazari managed to rock his body upwards. "…where it is. If I can't see it, I'm unsettled." 

 

"I think I'm getting the hang of this…" Kazari was beginning to enjoy this human form. "…although you have to tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

 

It was, by far, one of the more insane things Kazari had thought of, but when he made an attempt to seduce Maki in front of the painting kept in their foyer, Maki could hardly say no. "Orgasm", the completion, was after all, an ending. To the world, maybe not, but to pleasure, perhaps so. So, there they were, Maki's treasure safe upon a table, the two of them entwined n the floor before the painting. "Be quiet, Kazari, you'll wake him."

 

"You're the one who keeps talking." Kazari shot back, only to be struck silent when Maki grabbed him around his cock and stroked roughly. "Oh… OH!"

 

"I'd ask if Greeed even have sex, but I think I know the answer already." They kissed again, bodies rocking up against one another and Kazari took the time to purr as Maki stroked again. "You're enjoying this."

 

"And you aren't?" Kazari's grin was coy and teasing and Maki had finally had enough, flipping the Greeed on his stomach and grabbing the tube of lubricant he kept nearby. 

 

"This…" Maki murmured Kazari's ear as he prepared his fingers. "…may hurt a bit. Keep those claws of yours in." A little more lubrication and the the next thing Maki knew, Kazari's entire body had arched in an unnatural way, and he was yelling. Just what one would expect from a virgin. He kissed Kazari's neck and bit at it a little, murmuring soothing words as he moved his fingers. He knew Kazari could claw him at any second, so he made sure to keep him occupied. "Relax… relax. We can't complete this if you don't relax."

 

"It hurts!"

 

"I told you it would." Maki soothed, kissing his neck, ears and shoulders tenderly. "It always hurts the first time." He smiled, just a little. "Do you know what the French called an orgasm? They called it the little death. The idea being was that you died a little bit each time you made love." 

 

"How… fitting…." Kazari moaned as Maki scissored his fingers, assuring that he was good and ready. "…is that why you agreed to this?"

 

"That and….well, the idea intrigued me." He bit Kazari's ear. "The completion of intimacy of a union before the image of the end of the world." There was a pause, and then panting and then Maki whispered. "You might want to hold onto something. This is definitely going to sting." Having readied himself he removed his fingers and then pushed himself in, the only things registering in his brain being "hot, tight and….OH!"

 

Devoid of his own doing, Kazari's claws shot out and dug into the wooden floors as he let out a high pitched meow-like sound. It hurt, it hurt like hell, and Kazari kept screaming until finally, Maki stopped moving.

 

"That hurt!"

 

"I warned you!" Maki was panting himself. "Relax. We're not complete yet."

 

Despite the fact that he was in a lot of pain, Kazari still found a moment to be cheeky. "And when will we be complete?"

 

"You'll see."


End file.
